Ya no estas a mi lado
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata miraba con un vacío en su interior la tumba de su primo, pues le costaba creer que ya no estaría a su lado nunca más. Esa era una realidad que no quería aceptar.


Quería escribir algo de Naruto, generalmente no soy de este género, pero acabo de venir de un funeral y supongo que puedo darle una buena emoción a esta historia.

Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Ya no estas a mi lado**

El cielo ese día no era azul, era de un horrible color oscuro que pronosticaba algo de lluvia. El clima era frio y la gente de toda la aldea caminaba con auras derrotadas. Pues si bien la guerra fue una victoria, las vidas perdidas dejarían un vacío en los corazones de muchos.

Hace una hora que todos habían dejado el cementerio, sin incluirla a ella.

Era gracioso, ese fue el primer día donde sabía que Naruto la estaba mirando, con una clara expresión de culpabilidad y propia tristeza. Pero ella no podía pensar en él.

No ahora.

No cuando el frio calaba bajo sus huesos y el dolor era insoportable.

Después del momento de euforia al saber que todo había terminado en el campo de batalla, solo tuvo que voltear a ver como Tenten y Lee estaban sobre un cuerpo para regresar a la realidad. Una realidad donde su querido primo no estaría en las mañanas a su lado, donde ya no le sonreiría, donde no la protegería, donde no la podría querer. Donde solo había un cuerpo inerte sin vida en lugar de una cálida sonrisa.

Su camino a la aldea la hizo en automático, al lado de su padre que aunque tenía cara estoica, parecía tan perdido como ella.

No recordaba bien los otros días, solo el vago momento en que una muchachita de la servidumbre de la mansión Hyuga le dejo las ropas para el funeral. Un encuentro lleno de gente que la miraba con lastima, donde la fotografía de su primo resaltaba y un frio calaba por su cuerpo. Ella era una ninja, no debía llorar, debía enfrentar la muerte con fuerza.

Pero fue en ese momento, donde se quedó sola frente a la tumba…donde recordaba las cálidas acciones de su primo con ella.

Cuando las lágrimas salieron sin poder controlarlas.

Toco su pecho sin comprender como detener aquel horrible dolor, donde cada que cerraba los ojos podía verlo a su lado. Sentado y relajado, como si la máxima paz para él fuera solo estar a su lado.

Un sollozo se ahogó entre sus labios y golpeo la frente con el suelo sin poder evitar sonidos agonizantes. Intentaba abrazarse ella misma e imitar aquel calor que su primo solía darle, evitar que la soledad la consumiera y el dolor dejara de volverla loca. Pues estaba en una situación tan impotente, donde la única salida era aceptar esa realidad.

Algo que ella no deseaba hacer.

-Neji-decía con voz ahogada sin querer esta realidad.

No quería esto.

Lo quería a él a su lado.

Pero ya no estaba, por su culpa él había muerto para protegerla. No era justo, ella debía morir, él tenía todo un futuro brillante por delante.

Sintió la lluvia cobijarla, alzo la vista al cielo sin comprender como la situación se volvía tan oscura. Pues no era una lluvia leve que probablemente no sentiría, era una gran tormenta que caía con fuerza sobre ella. Tal vez el cielo no la odiaba tanto.

Pues fue cuando dejo de ahogar los sollozos y comenzó a llorar en voz alta. Sintiendo cada dolor entre sus lágrimas y queriendo morir en ese momento, si de esa forma le daba su vida a su primo.

Recordaba los ojos caídos de Lee al saludarla, la mirada perdida de Tenten al decirle que no era su culpa.

Si era su culpa.

Solo de ella.

-Neji-lloraba intentando ocultar sus lágrimas patéticamente con sus manos, arrodillada aun al suelo.

Porque ya no estaría ahí para secarlas como de costumbre, no le diría que no debía esforzarse tanto por Naruto, no agradecería los postres que pudo haberle hecho.

Ahora se arrepentía de tantas cosas.

De no haberle dicho cuanto lo quería, de no haberlo abrazado cuando este la consolaba, de no darle las gracias por entregar su vida a ella, de su eterna confianza puesta en ella.

¿Cómo se lo pago?

Haciéndolo morir por ella.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo alzar la vista, sus ojos llorosos se toparon con la mirada de Hanabi su querida hermana. Esta tenía una sombrilla sobre ella que intentaba taparlas a ambas. A su lado estaba un chico que recordaba era un niño que siempre seguía a Naruto y era nieto del tercer Hokage.

Ella debía ser la fuerte, no su hermana que intentaba sonreír entre ojos rojos.

Esta la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras ella intentaba callar los gritos de un dolor que no desaparecía, donde un agujero crecía en su interior. Pero igualmente su hermana dejo que llorara sobre sus ropas, donde Konohamaru la cargo en su espalda cuando esta quedo dormida en medio de la lluvia con una fuerte fiebre.

Mientras ambos niños caminaban por las calles, se toparon a un sorprendido Naruto que los miraba algo decaído. Aunque el rostro del rubio cambio a unos de preocupación al ver como Hinata estaba empapada sobre Konohamaru totalmente inconsciente. Al ver que a Konohamaru quiso ayudarle, pero este se negó por la falta de su brazo y heridas, aunque tuvieron que permitir que los acompañara.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Naruto preocupado.

Ya era de noche en Konoha, además solo un idiota como él saldría con ese clima. No quería estar solo en su hogar. No después del funeral hace algunas horas.

-Estaba llorando en la tumba de Neji-contesto secamente Hanabi sin querer verlo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Konohamaru fue el único en ver la cara de culpabilidad y dolor de Naruto.

Suspiro.

-En realidad la entiendo…cuando murió Asuma-nii y el viejo yo pase algo similar-comento por bajo Konohamaru.

Si bien Naruto no dijo nada, el recuerdo vago de Jiraiya lo golpeo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

La risa seca de Hanabi los hizo voltear.

-Para mi hermana Neji era diferente, era uno de sus pilares…alguien que la quería incondicionalmente, era alguien muy importante para ella, una parte de ella-gruño pateando una lata que estaba cerca.

No solo para Hinata, al ver la actitud enojada de Hanabi con la vida, Neji debió ser alguien que apreciaba mucho.

Naruto miro de reojo a Hinata, totalmente empapada por la lluvia, algo delgada por la guerra (aunque posteriormente sabría que durante esos días al regresar no se había alimentado) además de pálida y con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Neji-suspiro la chica abrazando inconscientemente a Konohamaru, este veía a la chica algo preocupado.

-¿Deberíamos llevarla al hospital Hanabi?-comento Konohamaru preocupado.

Naruto se preguntó momentáneamente como ese chico y Hanabi se conocían, tal vez se debiera a que ella era miembro de un clan importante y él era alguien que fue reconocido por su familia. Pero dejo el tema de lado al ver fijamente a su amiga. Esa chica que frente al campo de batalla lo había apoyado ignorando la muerte de su primo para darle fuerzas, había pensado estúpidamente que ella había logrado superar la muerte de Neji en tiempo record. Pero al verla tan frágil en ese instante, supo que ella solo había puesto como prioridad ganar esa guerra…ahora solo quedaba una pequeña cascara vacía llena de dolor.

Al llegar a la entrada del clan Hyuga, se sorprendió al ver a Hiashi el padre de Hinata en la puerta con expresión seria.

Se mantuvo algo alejado cuando este llego donde Konohamaru y cargo a Hinata al estilo princesa. Hanabi a su lado pasó sin despedirse de nadie.

-Siempre serás tan débil-murmuro Hiashi a la chica inconsciente.

Eso le enfado a Naruto.

Hinata no era débil.

Había demostrado muchas veces que era valiente para defenderlo a él y a cualquiera de sus amigos, dejaba de lado su seguridad con tal de ayudar a otros. Sonreía incluso cuando todo estaba derrumbado. Lucho contra el dolor todo el funeral hasta estar sola. Lo supo por que antes de irse la vio sonreír levemente a sus amigos para dejarlos tranquilos.

-Hinata no es débil-se quejó el chico ante la mirada sorprendida de Konohamaru.

Pero cuando Hiashi volteo a ver a Naruto, cuando esos ojos perla iguales y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo a los de Hinata, voltearon a verlo. Lo entendió. Ese tono rojizo en los costados, esa mirada derrotada, el dolor de enterrar a alguien que apreciaba.

Naruto pudo sentirlo como propio.

-Tienes razón joven héroe…no es débil-murmuro viéndola de reojo algo sonrojada por la fiebre.

Konohamaru miraba incrédulo el intercambio de miradas.

-Se parece mucho a su madre-indico con algo parecido al cariño, antes de dar media vuelta sin despedirse al igual que su hija.

Hay bajo la lluvia, Naruto comprendió que este dolor que sentía por haber perdido a un gran amigo como Neji, no era nada comparado a como estaba su familia en ese momento.

Miro al cielo mientras Konohamaru intentaba cubrirlo con un paraguas.

El dolor se iría para él y sus amigos en algún momento, pero al igual como él sentía dolor al recordar a Jiraiya, sabía que para Hinata el vacío y culpabilidad de la muerte de Neji la seguiría cada momento que lo recordara.

Se sentía tan inútil en este momento.

Pero por ese momento…no podía hacer nada.

Solo llorar ante el recuerdo de un gran amigo, un estupendo sobrino, primo e hijo. Alguien que protegería con su vida a su amada prima, el que pudo haber sido un gran esposo para la chica que amaba, el mejor amigo de la próxima bestia verde de Konoha, un excelente sensei, la inspiración para muchos. Y aunque no lo supiera en ese momento, alguien que podría haber sido el mejor tío del mundo.

 **Fin**

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
